


Afternoon Delight

by arisanite



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: 69, Analingus, Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fellatio, Fishnets, Frills, Male Bondage, Milking, Pegging, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisanite/pseuds/arisanite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is willing to be your slave for one wonderful afternoon. What would you do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ophelia_Tagloff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Tagloff/gifts), [Smittentomkitten](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Smittentomkitten).



> Thank you to [iamthebadwolf85](http://iamthebadwolf85.tumblr.com/) for proofing <3

“Ah yes,” she whispered, those shoes clicking on the marbled floor of the master’s suite as the sound of whimpering tempered down. A satisfied smile was spread on her face as she smoothed a leather-gloved hand on her black corset, seeing the man of the hour. “So I’m just in time, isn’t it?”

He had such brilliant blue eyes and they were good at imitating that pleading look puppies usually give you before you start rubbing them behind the ear.

But what made her clench so hard underneath that specific thong she wore for the occasion was the fact that he did heed her instructions as he lay on her bed with the new sheets that he personally changed while she was at her meeting: he was wearing those feminine-fashioned underwear for men with the lace and the frills that she specifically made for him to accommodate his bulging girth, frills decorating that pert ass with the black framing the roundness of the cheeks, and black fishnets covering the rest of those mile-long legs. Not to mention that he was wearing nothing else, except a choker around his neck and that ball-gag already affixed around his mouth.

The keening sound that escaped his mouth was enough to make her wet.

“Oh Thomas,” she licked her red lips as she approached him, lying on his stomach as previously instructed, turning that pretty little head to look at her, unable to speak. “My dear Thomas, you have done well.” She bit her red lips as she looked down at him, removing one glove from her hand. She ran her fingers on the net-covered legs, feeling his muscles thrum against her fingers, those delicately filed nails without polish running on their tips to trace the crack of his bum.

“Are you ready for our little afternoon delight?”

When he spoke, such a beautiful accent filled the air and it definitely made her throb from within. But all he could do right now is whimper, and that sound could give a shiver down her spine, causing her to slap that firm ass with her gloved hand, the resounding hum of leather contacting with skin echoing through the air, leaving a red mark on his porcelain skin.

Taking her silk ties from the cabinet just beside the California King-sized bed, she gingerly ran her fingers on the man’s arms that were eagle-spread on either side of his body before taking his wrists and pulling them behind his back, affixing it just above his ass. Tom closed his eyes and moaned against the ball-gag once more, especially when she stepped over him on the bed, digging those high-heeled Louboutin boots in the bed before crouching down and sitting on him.

Once the deed is done, she gently patted the soft short gingery-blond curls on his head and planted a gentle kiss on the nape of his neck.

And that was when the playful, gentle mood disappeared and she opened her mouth, smearing her lipstick against the back of his neck as she opened her mouth and teased him with a flick of her tongue. The keening noise against the mouthpiece echoed through the room again as she began to lick her way down, tracing the firm curves, those muscled slopes that made up that broad back. She felt a shiver run up his spine and this made her smile as she flicked her tongue profusely against his shoulder blades. She ignored how his knees buckled against the satin sheets as she kissed lower, her hands caressing the crosshatch of the nets against his muscled thigh, causing it to shudder against her palm.

However, by the time she reached his ass once more, she gave each cheek a slap before kneading it, thus eliciting a long haunting moan from the man who was powerful and domineering when he was unchained and set free... except when he is playing submissive just like this exact moment.

She felt Tom shiver as she parted the black-laced thong that was riding up his ass, but not before cupping those balls and dragging her hand underneath the bed to stroke that long, swollen, thickened cock that was straining against the mattress.

“Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmph!”

A smile hidden from his face flashed across that sly woman’s mouth as she gently drew his butt cheeks apart, slowly revealing that tight hole that she was planning to loosen before the afternoon could end. Licking her lips she could feel the man’s muscles tighten and loosen, as she heard his labored breathing against the surface of the bed, as if he knew what was about to happen.

Chuckling to herself, she knew she shouldn’t let her little slave boy wait as the afternoon wouldn’t last forever. Sticking out her pink tongue, she let it flick against that sensitive hole, causing the man to wiggle his ass in her face.

“Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmph!”

She smiled slyly, loving how she looked up and found her lipstick staining his broad naked back. It complimented the way she bit down and left little love bites along his spine and on that thick meat just below his shoulders. But that wasn’t important now. She is about to show this little posh English celebrity how minty his ass was and how she could only make him cum all over her expensive satin sheets that she bought all the way from Florence. And having his cum all over her bed was an honor.

She began to gently lick the outer rim of that puckered hole, ignoring the way the man dragged his ass up and down the bed, lifting it up against his face only to slam it down back against the mattress once her tongue makes it way deeper inside of him. To see him move his hips like this, like a man’s confused dance when he didn’t know whether he should fuck her face or have her bob up and down his cock was so beautiful to watch, especially when she’s inflicting the same kind of beautiful torture on him.

But the deeper her tongue went in, the more she could feel his hips shudder as he strained that lengthening erection against her expensive duvet. She rolled her tongue with the capability and the genetic skill to do so, causing her to slip more of her into his hole, causing him to jerk his ass into the air, almost suffocating her with his cheeks. That’s when she heard him gasp against the mattress, remembering what happened when he accidentally thrusts his ass into her face without warning.

_SLAP!_

She hit his other butt cheek again, causing it to swell. The whimper that escaped his gagged lips was too much for her to bear, as she began to rub through her thong, pulling off her other leather glove as she dove back into licking his ass. This time she made sure that she slipped her hand in between his legs and underneath, grabbing his cock as she tucked it out of that laced thong that could barely contain it and filling her fist with it, rubbing it hard as she continued assaulting his ass with her tongue.

The sounds coming from his gag was now sounding pitiful.

It seemed as if he was begging, pleading.

Waiting to be fucked.

She felt his cock twitch in her hands so she had to pause as she sat up once more, ignoring the tear-filled look her gave her as she stopped, seemingly asking her why she had to. Knowing that he was close she didn’t have to say that out loud, but she made sure that he wouldn’t come unless she said so.

“Don’t you think it’s too quick for you to reach your peak, baby?” she teased as she opened that dresser on the side of her bed, pulling out a bottle of clear liquid and smearing her right hand with it. Tom could only widen his eyes as he watched her do that, and she swore she felt another shiver course through his body as she sat right on top of him.

“Oh you like what I’m about to do, don’t you, baby?”

She licked the tip of her finger, filling her mouth with a fruity flavor, making her remember why she bought that particular brand of lube. But as he heard the loud pop from her lips, she felt him shiver against her again, as he seemed to struggle against his bonds. “Now now baby,” she said, slapping his ass once more. “Don’t be such a fussy boy. Don’t you want this?”

The man, who now looked at her with disheveled hair, his body now glowing with a light sheen of sweat, nodded at her with that one stray lock of hair bouncing on his forehead.

“Good boy.”

With that she began to tease his hole with her finger, causing his ass to dance to the rhythm of her hand once more, as she saw him tilt his head against the bed, straining to get a better look at her as she did her business with him still strapped and tied up underneath her.

But the moment she slowly inserted her finger into him, she felt him tighten all over her, his insides throbbing against her digit. The moan blocked by the gag sounded so haunting, filling her to the core as she closed her eyes and bit her lip, as she slowly began to pull it out, causing the man to buck his hips against the mattress once more as she did two things: fuck his ass so slowly and languidly with her finger, while gripping and stroking his cock with her other hand.

“Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...”

If he could only speak, she would have probably wet herself with those profanity terms that filled the air with his smooth, sleek English accent. But blocked by the gag, she couldn’t feel more aroused with the unintelligent whimpering he made, gasping and whining against the device on his mouth, as she couldn’t see how saliva began to pool on the sides of his lips, begging to be sopped and licked by her own mouth.

And oh how he shivered from those slow, languid strokes; she began to hike up the speed, making sure that he wasn’t too tight or clamped around her fingers as she began to notice how he began to meet up her strokes with the jerk of his hips.

Seeing how he was slowly opening up to her rhythm, his body adjusting to her fingers as she gently inserted another lube-covered digit in him, she began to reach deeper as she began to massage that delicate spot in him, causing him to stiffen up with her every stroke. With the pad of her fingers gently pressing against that bundle of nerves within him, she could feel his cock throbbing harder and harder against her hand...

With every stroke...

With every cant of her finger...

With how deep her digits can hit his prostate...

Tom finally threw his head back as she felt his cock quiver all over her fingers, spurting thick long coils of his white cum all over her sheets.

A satisfied smile could be reflected on her face as she gently pulled her fingers out of his ass as she held him across his chest, gently kissing the side of his neck as he panted, that taut chest rising up and down as he caught his breath.

She rubbed his cock a bit, milking him before gently putting him down again on the bed, resting his head on a pillow. As she let him relax, she took a small towel prepared on the side of her bed (smiling as she did so, knowing that it was _him_ who put it there for her), cleansing her hands before reaching out for her drawer once more, pulling out a flanged plug, something he specifically chose for _him_.

Smearing it with her lube, she went back to cater to her submissive lover as she parted his back cheeks again, causing his ass to gape this time. She felt him look at her, that handsome face pleading for her to continue as she gently inserted a lube-smeared finger inside of him again to prepare him for what was about to happen before eventually fitting in the plug with the rim keeping the gaping size of his arse open.

Gently turning him about, his hands still tied up behind him, she looked at her handsome lover peculiarly, now that he was facing her.

His taut chest was indeed glistening with a sheen of sweat, and oh how she loves watching it heave as he breathed heavily, anticipating what she was about to do. Most of all she wanted to take those erect nipples into her mouth, see what else can she squeeze out of him after his first orgasm.

Yes. His _first_ orgasm for the afternoon.

Mounting him once more, feeling that flaccid cock gently throbbing against her now bare thigh, she gently lowered her face and kissed the sides of his mouth, lapping up at the saliva that pooled on the sides of the gag.

Pulling back, she watched him gently open his eyes, as he looked at her so passionately with those baby blues, seemingly asking her quietly just with the power of his expressions if he could serve her more. Licking her lips as she gently ran her hands down his shoulders and letting them rest on his chest, she brought them up again and released the gag, causing the man to gently sputter and then breathe, as she tossed the device aside.

“Oh... oh God... oh darling ...”

She couldn’t help but lean forward and nibble at his lower lip, causing him to fill the air with that delicious moan she was dying to hear, as she began to lap up at his mouth, inserting her tainted tongue inside of it as he kissed her back so ardently.

“Do you like the way you taste?”

“No,” he gasped, bedroom eyes inspecting her. “I love the way _you_ taste.”

She gritted her teeth as she heard this, knowing that at this point she was fully drenched. She glared at him as she pulled down her own panties, tossing them aside as he hungrily eyed her like a wolf waiting for the precious scrap of meat that was about to be thrown his way.

“You haven’t even tasted me yet today, soldier,” she grunted as she pushed him down flat on the bed again.

The gasp that escaped Tom was just as delicious as he tasted.

She turned around and positioned herself just above him, either knee flat on the bed beside his head. Lowering herself towards his head, the man eagerly accepted the task his mistress was asking of him as he raised his mouth and began to lap up against her swollen folds, filling his mouth with her juices.

“Ohhhhhhhhhhhh,” she moaned herself as she fell back against his body, making sure that she managed to span his frontal torso with her lips, kissing his chest, licking his nipples, and then dipping her tongue repeatedly in his navel, causing him to moan against her swollen cunt.

As good as she was at eating his ass, this man had proved time and time again that he was probably twice better at eating her cunt and this is why she was so pleased that he agreed to be her slave during the afternoons.

What started as slow, languorous work for the man eventually turned into a wheelbarrow of lust and ecstasy for her as she felt her hips began to buck against his face without him having to hold her down seated against his chin with his arms still tied. It was her turn to latch her hands on his waist as her hips began to dance, as she could feel a smile forming on his face as he continued to lap, tease, and stick that talented tongue up against her dripping slit, seemingly taking revenge for the way she licked his ass earlier.

But she wasn’t going to lose to him in this game.

Dropping to a crouch she began to use her mouth on his on flaccid cock freed from the confines of his tight frilly underwear, slowly waking it up to a decent erection, ready for another outburst as she ran her tongue around the length of the shaft. However, despite her position, the man’s power over her (even if he’s squirming his pegged ass and is tied down himself) was making her leak all over his face, drenching his beard, and making that smile spread all over those luscious lips.

Wasting no time, she stretched herself across him and began to stroke his now thickening cock in her free hands, as she slowly tucked her breasts out of her leather corset. Tom gasped at one point when she gripped too hard, causing her to smile as she licked a stripe from the base to the shaft once more, sucking the tip and releasing it with a loud, wet pop.

“Oh God, mistress…”

She could only smile as she closed her eyes and groaned the moment she brought her chest closer to his cock, rubbing it up and down her cleavage, as she brought her breasts together around the slick shaft. The man began to lose control and forget what he was supposed to be doing, groaning against her cunt instead of sucking on her labia and making her cry. Noticing how he was failing at his task and losing control with how she enveloped and caressed his cock with her now-exposed breasts, she brought her cunt down on his lips once more, almost suffocating him, to remind him of what he was supposed to do.

A muffled groan could be heard against her cunt, before he languidly began to stroke her inner walls with his tongue, clearly losing control and trying to focus, as his cock began to throb in between her breasts, as he brought her chest up and down to stimulate it.

“Mmmmm –“

“Yes darling,” she groaned, hugging her breasts together, trapping his cock in her cleavage. “Do it –“

“Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!!!”

“Fuck me!”

“Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm –“

“Fuck me with your tongue, Hiddleston!”

“Mmmmm –“

She could swear she was almost at her peak as well when she felt her hips shudder and her insides throb against his tongue, when she found herself slipping a hand in between his legs to gently cup his balls and began rubbing her fingers against the flanged plug that was still stuck up his gaping ass.

His hips bucked the moment she touched the rim of the flange, tracing his ass.

“Oh Goooooooooooood!”

She swore she almost smothered that English potty mouth when she heard him growl against her cunt, as she felt his cock throb in between her breasts, with his precum pooling around the crest of his cock.

She knew he was close.

He was very _very_ close.

For some reason, she decided to give him one last tease, one last little gesture to complete her afternoon, as she leaned down against that thick cock snug in between her tits, and gave the head a bit of a lick.

And that was when he exploded.

Long, thick, creamy coils of cum burst in her face, staining her exposed breasts and parts of her corset. It was just the same time when she felt her shudder all over his mouth as she came all over his jaw, drenching his mouth even more. The man’s cock twitched gently against her tits as she felt her hands smooth down those strong thighs straining against his fishnets, only for her to sink her nails into it and rake them back, leaving red lines etched onto his pale skin.

Once he had completely spent himself and doing him a bit of a favor by licking up that delicious cum off the length of his thick girth; she still had her mouth wrapped around the slowly softening head of the shaft as she reached underneath him and delicately popped out that plug that had been threatening to slip out of his ass the entire time she was fucking his mouth.

As the man relaxed his shoulders, she adjusted herself that she lay flat on the bed next to him, as they both took their time catching their breath, looking at each other with a newfound passion after that erotically intense session of having her dominate him. But there was something in his blue eyes, as he looked at her exposed heaving breasts hanging out of her corset, his expression clearly saying that he wouldn’t be as merciful as her once the roles are switched.

“Oh Darling...” Tom whispered once she found her strength and reached behind him to untie his wrists from her silk ties. “Thank you...”

She smiled smugly at him, mischievously winking as she flopped down on her space beside him, twirling the silk tie around her fingers. “Was that good enough for you, Tom?”

A devilish smile appeared on his handsome face as he licked his lips and leaned closer to her, his eyes clearly staring at her red lips, threatening to steal a kiss.

“Oh it was _delightful_.”

 


End file.
